Story:Black Canary/New Challenges/Chapter 1
Downtown Star City Miranda Tate and Selina Kyle just finished robbing a jewelry store, as Selina turns to Miranda. What if Team Arrow finds us, what are we going to do Selina says as she looks at Miranda. Miranda looks at her. Oh please they can't find their way without their leader Miranda says as she looks at Selina. Selina looks at her. I wouldn't underestimate Dinah Drake, if she is determined to find us they could Selina says as she looks at Miranda. Then Team Arrow shows up as Dinah looks at them. Stop right there ladies Dinah says as she looks at them. Miranda looks at Team Arrow. Go to hell, without Green Arrow, you guys aren't that good anymore Miranda says as she looks at Dinah. Dinah looks at her and sends out a sonic scream. The sonic scream knocks Miranda to the ground. Then she sends one towards Selina who gets out a device that absorbs it and then reflects back at the team. Its a sonic gun it sends it back at full power Selina says as she looks at them. Miranda gets up and looks at them. All of you are dumb Miranda says as she looks at Team Arrow. Then an arrow hits the ground and Typhuss descends down but winces in pain still from his wound but hides it good from Miranda. I was wondering when I get to sink my claws into you again Selina says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Not if I shoot a arrow into you first Typhuss says as he looks at Selina. They fight each other. Typhuss kicks Selina and then hits her in the stomach. You can't win, when will you ever learn that being a criminal isn't right and working with Miranda Tate will not work ever Typhuss says as he looks at Selina. She sweeps his legs out from under him and kicks him in the gut and she pinchs up. You should know I've studied your moves Selina says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm surprised you studied my moves, why come to Star City, what Gotham City wasn't good enough for you, do you have to cause trouble in Star City Typhuss says as he looks at Selina. She looks at him. We dated for one year and just to let you know your friend Admiral Tyson tasted kinda good once I kill you and your team I'll find him and sink my claws into him Selina says as she looks at him. SCIS FREEZE! an officer says as he aims his phaser at the group Miranda kicks John in the stomach and breaks his arm, while Selina scratches Typhuss in the back hard on the wound he sustained at the bank and they leave. At the Arrowcave Typhuss is helped into a chair as Curtis looks at them. We lost this one today Curtis says as he looks at them. Sometimes we win or we lose, we keep on fighting Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. He looks at them. Typhuss looks at Dinah. I know you told me to stay here, but you needed my help Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Dinah looks at him. Yeah I am mad at you Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I saved all of you Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah and the team. At an unknown location Selina and Miranda are trying on their jewelry as Miranda looks at her. That looks pretty on you, Selina Miranda says as she looks at Selina. She looks at her. Thank you Selina says as she looks at her. Miranda then hears someone breaking in. Someone is breaking in, we need to leave now Miranda says as she looks at Selina. Selina looks at her. Its ok I know who it is Selina says as she looks at Miranda. A person walks into the light as Miranda is surprised to see who it is. Well it looks like you two need my help Lex says as he looks at the two women. Selina looks at him. Why would we want your help, Lex Selina says as she looks at Lex. Lex looks at them and explains. Because who knows Typhuss better than you two, me and I can help you Lex says as he looks at them.